


You and Me and the Demon Make Three

by Rhov



Category: Crimson Spell
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast Mode Sex, Bestiality, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Role Reversal, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finishing up the scene from the extra chapter 28.5, Havi tames both Vald and Demon Vald together. Menage-a-demon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and the Demon Make Three

**Author's Note:**

> _This takes place during the extra story at the end of Volume 4, AKA Chapter 28.5. The manga cuts away at the one scene I've been yearning for... a ménage à trois between Havi, Vald, and Demon-Vald. Seriously, most sexually disappointing moment ever! Many online providers skipped this awesome extra for god knows what reason, so read it here; it'll make this story so much easier to understand:_   
>  _  
>  <http://manga.animea.net/crimson-spell-chapter-28.5-page-1.html>   
>  _
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't own Crimson Spell. All rights belong to Yamane Ayano._

Deep in the castle prison, realization dawned on Havi. This sulking demon, without speech, only growls, yet standing tall, arms folding in anger...this spectacular blend of beast and refinement... _this_ was the real Vald? After three months of almost non-stop sex with the prince of his dreams, Havi wondered how he could not have realized it.

Yet as he looked closer, that petulant pull of his lips, the tightly furrowed brow, even the gleam in his eyes all reflected the man that was inside this beast's form.

"Vald? You are...the real Vald?" Few things could surprise Havi, but this did. "So the other Vald is...?"

The beast looked over sharply. Other Vald? So for three months, the sorcerer had been with _that thing_. It irked him, and that emotion showed through his gleaming eyes with their slit pupils.

"My Vald!" Havi cried out. "I've been searching for you! Why did you two switch personalities?"

Vald silently turned away in annoyance. Seriously, what was up with this sorcerer? Was he really so brilliant if it took him _three months_ trapped in a space-time rift to figure this out?

Havi stuck his hand through the bars of the cell. "Then...come here and let me touch you. Vald...you know, it has to be you. It's no good unless it's you...my noble and bad tempered prince, Valdrigr."

Vald glanced over sideways. He hated being called over like a puppy, but this was different. The sorcerer had such an earnest look in his face. Noble? Of course he was! Bad-tempered? After three months imprisoned, wasn't he allowed to be?

Still, he had not seen another soul in so long...

He looked away with embarrassment, yet still stretched his hand over and reluctantly touched the kneeling wizard's palm. It was surprisingly warm and soft. His black claws wanted to caress that gentle skin. Just the thought of it, of what the two of them had done twice already...well, more than twice for the beast, but Vald only recalled the two occasions, yet didn't really recall how the last time ended. One and a half times! It was still enough to make him blush.

The dungeon door slammed open. Vald—normal in appearance, yet with the appetite of the demon—stood scowling in the doorway.

"Havi, why?" He sounded hurt and threatening. "Why did you choose someone who doesn't accept you, who is stubborn and does nothing but deny his own feelings?"

That voice...but Havi knew the truth now. His appearance meant nothing. He glared over his shoulder. "Demon Vald, huh?" _No wonder you were that uninhibited_ , he thought to himself, hating that he had not seen through such an enchantment. "Why did you keep him here and pretend to be the real Vald?"

The demon in man's form had a cocky look that aroused Havi. If only the real Vald could look at him so seductively! "He's the one that banished me. I had sex with you and became a nuisance to him, so I turned the tables on him."

"Idiot," Havi gently scolded the real one locked behind bars. "He _is_ you, isn't he? He's a part of you born out of the curse you're under." He looked up at the face of the beast, yet he focused on the eyes. Those mournful eyes told him this was in truth his beloved prince. "If I have to choose, I choose you. But Vald, you feel it too, right? When I have sex with the demon, you feel pleasure, don't you? Because you and the demon share an existence."

Vald's dark, beastly features blushed as he stared down, trying hard not to think about those sensations he and the demon shared.

"If we don't get out of here and undo the curse, you will be under that spell. Forever!"

Something must have affected Vald's subconscious. The bars to the prison wavered and vanished. Havi rose and walked into the cell. Vald growled deep in his throat, a sound of frustration rather than mistrust and killer instincts. Havi grabbed him into an embrace. Finally, his prince was once again in his arms. He pulled Vald's head into his shoulder and comforted him.

"Now, if you understand, let's all get out of here."

The refined aroma of the prince, mixed with the feral smell of the beast's body, piqued Havi. He whispered Vald's name, tugged his chin, and tilted it up toward his lips. Vald's eyes closed. His cheeks blushed. Already, his lips were loose, timid yet read for the soft kiss.

Havi shoved at him, shocking the expectant prince. Vald was forced down onto the hard prison bed, and in a ruffle of robes, Havi pounced on top of him.

"But before that, I'll make you take responsibility for seducing me."

The beast form looked in a panic. He tried to speak but couldn't. He wanted to push the sorcerer off, but he feared his claws might hurt him. Havi savored the blushing face and shoved the young man down flat.

"A bashful Vald in demon form," the wizard breathed seductively, "is highly arousing."

Havi was amused that the prince was already immensely aroused as well. That noble character looked away, feeling the conflict of lust and shame.

How fun this would be, to take this gorgeous demon body and not have it try to tear him to pieces. To take Vald and have him mute, unable to protest. Even if he tried to fight Havi off, the sorcerer could imagine it was only the beast and take him forcefully. Yes, that would be pleasant, but he hoped Vald would be more willing, although coy. A shy beast was attractive.

Just as Havi was about to kiss Vald, something jumped on his back, crushing him down on top of the nobleman. That demon in a prince's shape hung around his neck, surprising both Havi and poor Vald, who now had the pressure of two men on top of him.

"Don't do it only with him. That's mean," the demon protested, sounding childishly spoiled. Was that the prince's own personality in there as well? "If you must, do it with me too, so that we can all return to normal."

Was that the key to undoing this spell? Havi saw how such magic might work. Prince and Demon had been forcefully separated by Vald's own subconscious. Havi had to unite them, with himself as the catalyst.

He sat up. The demon already looked eager, but the prince was also desirous, wracking his claws over Havi's chest, gazing up at him with such hunger. Havi held both young men close to him.

"What a troublesome boy," he chuckled, enjoying both ravenous kisses and timid scratching. "I'll love you both."

* * *

_== (A/N: Can you believe Yamane-sensei ended the scene with THIS? I had to take it a step further!)_ ==

* * *

The demon was already starving for kisses, while Vald, much to Havi's relief, was not immediately protesting. In fact, he looked just as impassioned, if not more complaisant, as the demon.

Vald had figured it out too. There was one sure way of reuniting his two forms: sex as a merger. However, he saw his own body in that demon. Having sex with himself...that was simply too much! But if it was with Havi as the intermediary, uniting their two forms in a magical circle...even his nearly non-existent knowledge of how magic functioned told him it would work. Even if it was the demon also pleasing Havi's pale body, he could accept it. It might be the demon's mind, but it was _his_ body that could please Havi so well. And he could let Havi ravage this beastly body, because it was his noble mind that resided inside.

He blushed as he also thought how he wanted to watch what Havi looked like humping the mind out of him. This was a unique chance!

Havi was at first more attentive to the demon, only because it refused to be ignored. If Havi even tried to turn his attention back to Vald, the demon yanked his head back with a rough kiss. At first, Vald allowed this. Watching his body kissing Havi was immensely arousing. Yet after the third time Havi tried to turn to him only to have the demon interrupt, Vald growled and lashed out. Before he could strike the demon, Havi grabbed his wrist.

"Now, now, I wouldn't want you to scar up this picturesque body of yours. Demon, undress me. And don't you dare rip a single thread of this robe."

Instead of tearing at his clothes, the demon acted gently. Vald was surprised to see just how tamed Havi had made him. He also felt jealous to think how long it took to train that beast.

Bitterness was replaced by Havi's sweet tongue. His hands nimbly undid Vald's shirt and loosened the sash around his pants. Vald wanted to moan, but it came out a deep growl. The sound embarrassed him, and he closed his lips tightly over the pointy teeth.

"Please, my lovely Vald," Havi whispered hotly into his pointed ear. "Don't worry about how you sound. Don't worry about how you look. Sound like the beast. React like the beast. I know that's my noble prince inside this body. So please," he begged, and his gray eyes stared down into Vald's face, "don't feel any shame in his fake body, and hold nothing back. Show me the emotions that are buried under these stripes and claws. Even your roughest could never compare to the fierceness that this demon showed during the first week of taming."

Instead of placating the prince, that enraged him. He couldn't compare?

The demon had successfully removed the wizard's robes and now chuckled in satisfaction. "You hear that, _princeling_? Havi likes it rough. Do you have the nerves to show him what I already have?"

Vald snarled and leaped. Instead of attacking the demon, he forced Havi to completely flip backwards and landed on him. He wanted to sneer that he was _not_ weaker than some wretched demon, but it came out in a gurgling purr deep in his chest.

"Words won't work," Havi told him, staring up at this beastly form with no fear at all, only patient waiting. "If you wish to tell me something, Vald, you have to show me in actions."

Actions, eh?

He roared, then attacked Havi's throat. He thought twice about it, realizing he very well could puncture his jugular. Instead of sinking in his bared teeth, he gave a rough lick and nipped him.

The demon laughed as he worked at removing his own clothing now. "Is that your definition of rough?" He knelt beside Havi and stared into the beast's glowing slit eyes. "Let me show you how it's done, princeling."

He dived at Havi's neck and bit the side. Havi winced and moaned in pleasure. He had never allowed the demon to do this, precisely for the reason Vald had hesitated. But this demon in a tame body could not gnaw out his throat. His hands scratched at his chest, but they could not dig into his skin, not like the beast.

Havi quivered and looked up to Vald. Already, the prince looked discouraged. Havi smiled at him and gave him a gentle stroke.

"Your tongue, it's rough," he said softly. He motioned to his groin. "Lick me with it."

This was yet another thing he could never allow the demon to do. When taming such a hellspawn, he always had to be the one in control. Once in a while, it was nice to hand that control over.

Vald looked at the bobbing penis, thick and darkened, already with a pearly drop on the top. He leaned over it, stuck his long tongue out just a little, and tasted that pearl. Havi moaned at the rough scratching of that tongue.

"So...good," he sighed.

Vald grinned huge that he could please Havi so much. He did _not_ like that the demon was taking an idea from this and straddling over Havi's face. Before the demon could thrust into his mouth, Vald vindictively gave the sorcerer a long, slow lick. Havi's moan rose and rose until it became a shout. Vald hesitated, worried his rough tongue might have hurt such a sensitive manhood.

"No, don't stop, Vald," Havi demanded.

A content purr rumbled out, and Vald let his tongue rub across him again. Just as Havi gasped, the demon shoved its cock into his mouth, muffling the moans.

Vald began to alternate licking and sucking. As he did, he watched the demon up at Havi's face. He tried to shove away the jealousy and see it as he had at first, as himself.

This...was what he looked like when Havi sucked on him!

He twisted his body around, grabbed Havi's hand, and forced it to his cock. The sorcerer needed no other encouragement. He pumped Vald's shaft in his palm, smearing the stickiness around.

Vald faced down to Havi's feet to watch the pale legs stiffen and his toes curl. He scratched from Havi's knees up to the thighs, then grabbed his sack and, mindful of the claws, caressed the jewels inside.

"Vauwd!" he cried out, his mouth full. He pushed the demon out, gasping for some air. "Vald, the magic...you have to...to...entrust your body into me."

Vald looked over his shoulder with a grunt of shock. "Rraawr?"

"What?" the demon vocalized in the same pitch. "But we...you...every time we've done this..."

"I know," Havi said, his eyes lowered at having to request this. "You both have to be connected. I doubt you want to suck each other's manhood..."

Vald hissed his opinion of that suggestion.

"Which means you have to use me and your go-between and...and both be together...in me."

Vald and the demon now looked at each other. The demon looked away first with a scowl.

"Damned lucky princeling," the hellspawn muttered.

Vald felt a moment of panic. Even when he had tried to be aggressive toward Havi, he had never... _taken_ him! This was more than simply giving in to the passion of a man. This was consciously seeking to pleasure another man.

He looked away and blushed, ashamed to admit he felt inadequate. What if he wasn't enough for Havi? What if he failed to get him aroused? What if he hurt him? What if he just couldn't figure out how to get it inside?

The demon laughed at him. "Are you sure it wouldn't be better with him up front and me down there? He's just a little princeling, after all."

Vald's eyes flashed golden in stubbornness.

"No, demon. It must be this way. The base is the foundation of everything. Similarly, Vald must be the foundation for your existence in this dimension. It can't be you."

The demon humphed and glanced Vald over head to toe. "Can such a whelp even please a man as rigorous as you?"

Vald cringed even more.

Havi eased the demon to the side, sat up, and pulled Vald into an embrace. The demon satisfied himself by draping his arms around Havi's shoulders and nibbling the back of his neck.

"Vald," Havi said in a tender tone, "I'm being mean demanding this. I know you're still getting used to the concept of loving a man, so asking this is too much. I can talk you through it. Remember this: no matter what you do, I will love it, because it's you doing it." He stroked the wild hair. "You've always been the princess up to now. This once, show me that you can be a prince." Then he gave Vald a deep kiss.

Those trusting lips convinced Vald he could do this.

"First...demon."

"Ye-e-e-es?" he purred, slithering around.

"I must be prepped, and Vald's claws can't do that."

"Oh, it would be my _pleasure_ to pleasure your ass," he assured, and licked his fingers.

"And Vald...I must prep you. Stand up."

Vald rose to his feet. Havi was on his knees, with his silver hair splayed all around his taut, naked body. Such a position of submission looked so... _wrong_ for a wizard of his caliber. He grabbed Vald around the buttocks and yanked him close, so fast that Vald almost lost his footing. Havi hummed with a moment of admiration for the dark-skinned member swollen with desire. He took it up into his mouth and sucked. The beast form roared in pleasure. He thought having his ass worked was good. Being sucked was so different, and so wonderful.

Meanwhile, the demon massaged Havi's buttocks. One last lick to the finger, trailing saliva, and then he slipped the finger into Havi's ass.

The sorcerer moaned, and Vald felt the vibration of his mouth all through his shaft. He grabbed at the silver hair and forced himself in deeper. He didn't care that he heard Havi choking. Something was rising up in him, an imperial need for control, a need to dominate that he had never before felt, not like this.

The demon forced in a second finger. Havi groaned loudly, and Vald shivered to feel it. His claws pulled at the pale shoulders, not even looking to see that he was digging into the skin and drawing blood. All he wanted was to thrust all the way in and possess Havi as he had been possessed so many times.

However, the demon was trying to be tricky. While Havi choked on the prince's beastly size, the hellspawn pulled the pallid butt cheeks aside and sidled up. His flared head was just beginning to put a little pressure when Havi pulled away fast from Vald and shoved the demon away. The startled creature fell on his back, shocked and looking hurt at the rejection.

"Put that in there and I can't do what I must," he warned with a silver glow of magical power in his eyes. The demon sneered in reply. "Switch places!"

Vald glared at the demon as they walked by one another. They paused long enough for a silent exchange; both were thinking, _When this is over, he's mine!_

"Vald, please, hurry," Havi ordered calmly.

Vald had to get on his knees to position himself. Havi was already sucking the demon. He had hoped for a little instruction, but he knew more or less what to do. He gripped his shaft for some stability, then lined up to that little star of an opening.

Granted, he had received it already, but looking at the penis in his hand and that tiny hole...how the hell did it fit in there?

Nothing to do but try.

He pressed. It was not easy. Although the opening was loosened from the demon's fingers, and although he was moist from Havi's mouth, it did not want to fit in. He readjusted the position and pressed again.

"More, Vald," Havi gasped. "Push...harder."

He feared hurting the sorcerer, but he obeyed. The tip began to drill in.

"More," Havi moaned in ecstasy.

Vald felt himself slowly slipping inside. It was tighter than he had imagined, squeezing him in a way no hand or mouth could do. At that enticing heat, all he wanted was more. He released himself, grabbed Havi's hips, and thrust in hard.

The sorcerer screamed. Vald panicked and began to pull back; Havi reached around and grabbed him.

"No...no Vald, don't...don't you dare pull out," he gasped. "Just...give me a moment. It's been a long...a _very_ long time...since someone did this to me."

Vald stayed where he was, worried for his lover. He looked up to the demon, but it looked confused. How could it hurt? It never hurt him. Was it because he was a demon and the sorcerer was, in the end, only a human?

"Okay," he decided, worked past the pain. "In the future, _ease_ your way in. But don't worry, it's okay now. Please...please Vald," he whispered, glancing over his shoulder and up at the prince. "Please take me. Please be my prince."

Vald's self-confidence surged. He tried to think how he would treat a woman: tender, gentle, slow. That was not easy, since he had never done more than kiss that one princess he briefly courted. Also, despite thinking he should take it slow and gentle, all he wanted was to thrust himself in, hard and rough. He wanted to possess, own, dominate, fill, and conquer.

"My prince," Havi gasped.

Vald wished this moment could have been only him conquering the wizard. Instead, the demon was there, enjoying Havi's mouth, blocking the noise of the grunts. Jealousy blazed, until Vald saw how the demon looked, face contorting, cheeks flushed, his whole body turning pink with excitement.

This...this was what he looked like in Havi's eyes. This was how Havi saw him when they were together. He looked at how the eyes squinted up, how those lips opened and panted. He listened to the moans coming from the demon's throat in his own voice. It was different from how he sounded to himself.

These were the noises Havi heard. How aroused Havi must get hearing that and seeing that flushed face!

Thinking about how these things must please Havi, Vald found himself getting more and more turned on. He sped up. Sliding back and forth was effortless now. He leaned over Havi's back, reached around him, and grabbed his thick shaft. It was hot with neglect, but at the touch, Havi nearly lost control.

"You two," he said with his mouth full. He pulled back from the demon, still stroking him in time to Havi's thrusts. "You two must...must complete the magical connection."

Vald and the demon looked at each other in confusion. "We're, uh...both sorta busy," the demon said uncertainly.

"Oh for crying out loud! Kiss! It's the easiest...easiest way to...to...look, I can't hold out much more, and the magic must be a circle with me as the catalyst if you want to rejoin, so...dammit, kiss already!" he shouted urgently, then thrust the demon's dick back into his mouth.

Vald and the demon sneered at each other. Kiss? Neither one liked the idea.

"It'll be troublesome if we disobey him," the demon decided.

Vald nodded. After this pain he was putting the dear sorcerer through, he had to obey.

The demon leaned over, supporting his hands on kneeling Vald's beast-striped shoulders. Vald leaned up.

What did he taste like to Havi? He sort of wanted to know that too.

Their lips met. They held there while under them Havi chanted and panted incomprehensibly. Vald peeked one eye open. The demon was doing the same. They looked aside, uncertain about this.

"Vald, you're slowing down."

"Well, this is sort of weird," he protested, then looked in shock. "My...my voice."

"You talk now?" the demon asked in surprise.

"Please Vald...please don't stop. Not yet. And...and don't stop kissing until I say so."

Vald felt elation that he had a voice again. He grabbed the demon and kissed him harder, hoping for more results. The demon was shocked, its eyes wide at the force. Who knew this human could be aggressive!

Vald wanted to know more, though. He wanted to live vicariously and see what Havi experienced. He wanted to know what Havi tasted. Did his mouth taste good? Did he have bad breath?

His lips parted. The demon's pale eyes widened in shock, but he hesitantly slipped his tongue in. The beastly body moaned at the taste.

_I...actually taste like berries! And it tastes good._

His tongue slithered further out. The demon hummed at the slickness sliding through his mouth and to the back of his throat. His mind began to buzz. Something...wonderful was happening.

"That...that feels so...sor-r-r-r.. rrrawr!" the demon growled.

"Havi," Vald panted. "I'm...I'm gonna..."

"Keep kissing! It's...it's beginning to..."

Vald felt the moment the magic connected. Havi's ass tightened around his shaft so hard, he lost all control. He clutched at the demon, kissing harder and moaning into his mouth. The coil in his stomach gave way, and he felt himself gush into Havi. At the same time, the demon slammed into Havi's throat and filled his mouth in gagging spurts. There was a tingle through Vald's body, something cold and prickly when all the rest of him was burning in passion. The fangs in his mouth softened into normal teeth. His claws shrank.

The newly-reformed demon's tongue slipped past his lips. It was rough, long, and scratched like sandpaper down his throat. Vald caressed the demon's cheeks, up to the ears, and discovered they were pointed in shape. He opened his eyes and saw dark skin with stripes.

 _It worked_ , he sighed to himself, still giving in to the demon's fierce kiss. _It worked. We are...whole!_

* * *

Vald found himself on his knees in a stone corridor, his mouth open with nothing to kiss, his arms wrapped but nothing to hold onto, and his trousers...

Ruined!

He yanked his cloak around to hide the moist stain.

"All right," Halrein shouted, tossing back his cloak dramatically, "somehow the space-time rift closed. Good thing you have a wizard like me around."

Mars laughed unworriedly. "We were stuck in that magical dimension, yet not separated. I'm really glad, your highness."

Vald saw Havi staring at him with his cloak also pulled around his front. Vald had to look away. He felt shamed...and also still aroused.

Blushing and trying to act casual, Vald looked around at nothing and particularly at no one. "I feel like several months passed in a daydream...in a castle's garden, actually." _Right...in a garden!_

Rulca hovered by him. Seeing that blush, he wondered what sort of enjoyable thing happened to the prince in that fantasy world. "In real life, we just collapsed for half a day. I'm glad to return to reality."

"Well then, let's get through this and we'll be within the imperial capital's borders."

However, while the others prepared to march off, Vald took two steps and stopped. That warm stickiness dripping down his legs was impossible to ignore. "Before we leave town, I need to...you know... _go_."

"Oh Vald," Rulca tittered. "Did you drink too much at that party?"

Havi rubbed his chin. "Well, we have been unconscious for half a day, so it's not too surprising. Anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Not me."

"Not one bit."

"Then it must have been the wine at the party. Vald," Havi declared. "I will go with you. The rest of you get through while you can."

"Why you?" Rulca demanded jealously.

"If he gets trapped in the time labyrinth again, I know the trick to free him." He escorted Vald who, everyone noticed, was walking funny.

"I almost hope I get trapped again," Vald smirked over to the sorcerer.

Havi looked shocked at such forwardness. "So, you remember?"

"Oh yes," he nodded. "I remember _everything_. Including all the memories of the demon and what you two did. Havi, how in the world could it have taken you three months to even question if that was really me?"

Havi yanked Vald aside and down an alley. It was dark and lonely. The tune of some street musicians blocked their conversation from being overheard.

"The true question is..." He pressed his body up against Vald's, caressed his hands up under his tunic, and roamed across the taut abs. "...how could I have been willing to give up this magnificent body of yours after _only_ three months?"

Vald looked up at him with a coy blush. "Havi," he whispered.

"And now, my spoiled prince, it's high time I remind you which one of us gives, and which one does the receiving!"

Vald smirked at him. "I rather liked being your prince."

Havi punished those bold lips with a kiss. "Top or bottom, you will always be my prince. And royalty should never walk around with such ruined clothing." He began the enjoyable task of undressing Vald.

* * *

Out beyond the city gates, the rest of the group tapped their feet impatiently.

"He really must have had to go," Mars said, embarrassed to think that even royalty pooped.

"Perhaps they need my help breaking out of the space-time rift again," Halrein pondered.

Back in his rabbit form, Rulca twirled angry circles in the air. "Stupid wizard! Stupid wizard! Stupid wizard!"

**The End**


End file.
